1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective target system and more particularly to a sonar multi-point reflective target system.
2. Description of Prior Art.
It is frequently necessary to test underwater sonar systems using a reflective target. In the past, the needed target strength and shape of the test target was established and then a single target was designed using emperical cut and try methods. This often resulted in large and unwieldy targets which were both difficult and dangerous to deploy. In accordance with the present invention this problem has been overcome by providing a plurality of small easily deployed reflective targets that are arranged and summed in such a manner to result in an equivalent target strength and shape.